


your weight on my shoulders

by myemergence



Series: made for your love [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Judd and Grace deserve the world, Smut, episode 2x8 spoilers, very minor canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: A few weeks after a terrifying accident, Grace is finally home for the last few weeks of her recovery. Judd’s feeling a bit out of his depth trying to help her through it, the only constants are that he wants to switch places, and he’d do anything to ease her burden. He hopes that a little dinner at home and some romance might help her turn the corner, reminding her of all that she has.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: made for your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213025
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	your weight on my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor divergence from 2x8, the truck doesn't fly off a bridge here, (because my heart can't handle it). 
> 
> Thanks to meloingly ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly), [tumblr](https://meloingly.tumblr.com/)) for the beta. Also huge thanks to [ winteryknights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/winteryknights) for the help with the title.

Judd frowns as he looks at Grace sleeping lightly on the couch. The throw blanket must have slipped down again when she was trying to get comfortable, so he pulls it back up over her shoulder, watching as she stirs under his movement.

It’s been several weeks since they were heading up to see Judd’s dad, when the course of their conversation, as well as their road trip, had ended abruptly—as they were quite literally veered off course by an oncoming vehicle, causing the truck to careen off the road.

Judd’s injuries hadn’t been as severe as Grace’s. He’d been bandaged up, kept for observation for a few days, and discharged, all in less than a week. Even when they’d discharged him, he’d only gone home for a shower and a fresh change of clothes—after making Tommy and Charles promise that they wouldn’t leave Grace’s side—before making his way back to the hospital to be with her.

Grace was released from the hospital five days after Judd, and has been home for about a week now. She was sent home with her leg in an air cast, amongst her other injuries, and strict orders that she needs to rest so that she can properly heal. They're keeping her out of work for at least a couple more weeks, to be sure that she's fully healed. Not for the first time, Judd wishes that he could trade places with her, and that he was the one laid up so she wouldn’t have had to experience so much pain in the past weeks.

She’s so used to being the one to help people—it’s what she does every day as a dispatcher—so watching her struggle with being the one that needs help hasn’t been easy. It’s obvious how much she hates it. Judd’s been failing to find any way to make it better for her, to help her get through the last stretch of her recovery.

Earlier today he’d gotten a call from TK and after he asked how Grace was doing, TK had gone on about his date night with Carlos the following night. It was after that call that Judd decided a date would distract Grace… and if he can’t take Grace out on a date, then he’ll bring one to her instead.

* * *

The living room comes in and out of focus as Grace blinks groggily, groaning as she tries to prop herself up more on the pillows, shifting her body weight back against them. To her surprise, for the first time since waking up in the hospital Judd isn’t hovering over her when the room finally does come into focus. She pushes the blanket down off of her shoulders, and yawns into the crook of her elbow, pulling up Netflix to continue her binge watch of _Bridgerton_.

She hears Judd shuffling around in the other room, but she’s too engrossed in what’s going to happen to worry about it. Grace has barely left the couch in the week that she’s been home, and she doesn’t see that changing soon with the way that she’s been feeling. She sighs softly, allowing herself to be transported back to the regency era instead of wallowing in the depth of her self-pity.

“Grace?” Judd says, resting a hand on her shoulder from behind the couch, causing her to jump a little. His eyes are soft with concern as he studies her. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but you didn’t hear me calling you.”

Grace forces a tight smile. “Just caught up watching _Bridgerton_ , you know how I get.” Judd makes a noise that sounds like one of disagreement, but he doesn’t say anything to correct her.

“I, uh, made some dinner. Thought maybe we could sit down at the table together.” As Judd walks around the couch, she gets a good look at him for the first time. While he’s not really the type to do a lot of dressing up, she notices that he’s wearing one of his nicer button down shirts that he usually wears on date night. It seems unnecessary since they haven’t eaten anywhere other than the couch since she’s been discharged from the hospital, and they’re obviously eating in.

“Yeah, okay,” Grace agrees after a moment, shifting into a more upright position.

“Here, let me help you get up, I’ve got your crutches right here.” Judd helps her get up from the couch, then hands her the crutches that she’s barely touched since she spends nearly all of her time, with the exception of using the bathroom, on the couch. They make their way over to the table and Judd pulls the chair out for her. Grace frowns as she tries to move into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that shoots through her leg when she does finally sit.

“This isn’t gonna work,” Grace manages, wincing as Judd helps her back up. “Dinner at the table obviously isn’t gonna happen.”

“It’s okay,” Judd assures her, kissing the top of her head as he her back to the couch. It’s on her way back to the couch that she’s really able to appreciate the effort that he’s put in. There’s a bouquet of gerbera daisies on the table with a little card displaying the emblem from her favorite florist in Austin on the front, alongside a few lit candles.

“I’m sorry I ruined this. You—you really put some thought into this, getting my favorite flowers.”

“Hey, none of that, you didn’t ruin anything,” Judd promises, taking the crutches from her once she’s back on the couch. She knows he _has_ to say that, because it really does feel like she ruined whatever tonight was supposed to be, but she pushes down that feeling and turns her show back on.

She’s not sure how long she’s watching before Judd approaches her on the couch again. “Let’s try this again. Your dinner awaits,” Judd says, holding the crutches in one hand and offering his other hand to her.

“I told you I can’t sit at the table.”

“We’re not eating at the table, Grace.” She isn’t sure what exactly that means, so she raises her eyebrow and decides to trust Judd with it, the way that she trusts him with everything. He leads her to the bedroom and Grace squints a little.

“What exactly is happening here?”

“You’re still getting your dinner and some conversation, alright? If I can’t take you out for a date, you’re gonna get that all right here. Even if that means our date happens in bed.” Grace laughs quietly as Judd helps her get situated on the bed, stuffing some pillows behind her back, and being careful of her leg as he does so. He sets the breakfast tray over her lap once she’s comfortable and leaves the room. Judd returns with her dinner, and a small vase with one of the daisies and sets both items on the table.

Another moment later, Judd’s climbing onto his side of the bed, his dinner plate in hand as he looks over at her. “I know dinner in bed doesn’t quite have the same ring to it as breakfast in bed, but I made your favorites.”

“You’re out here cooking my favorite foods, wearing your date night shirt, and taking care of me. I’m just barely functioning in a pair of dirty sweats. I should at least make myself presentable for you.”

“Hey,” Judd says, brow furrowed as he looks at her, hooking a finger under her chin until she has to turn her face to look at him. “You’re absolutely perfect, like you always are.” Judd’s sincerity seeps into her then, his lips closing over hers in a delicate kiss.

* * *

Although their dinner is in the absence of Grace’s favorite wine tonight, which she was less than happy about, the meal turns out just as Judd had hoped for. Some of the tension that’s been knotted in her shoulders loosens, and she seems to relax a bit, her face no longer twisted with so much obvious stress. She spends much of the meal complimenting Judd on how well he cooked their steaks, and the seasoning on the broccoli—which he hates—is just the way that she likes it. When they’re finished eating, Judd clears their plates and the breakfast tray from the bed.

“Thank you for this tonight, Judd, I know living with me hasn’t been easy...”

“Hey, “Judd shakes his head a little as he cuts her off, setting his hand on top of hers. “We’ll have none of that. That’s what marriage is, and there’s nobody else I’d want to do this with, okay? I was scared there for a minute that you weren’t gonna make it home.” He clears his throat, trying to chase away the shakiness there—the truth of what he could’ve lost when they still had so much left that they hadn’t experienced together.

“We both could’ve died.”

Judd exhales, kissing the back of Grace’s hand before he looks upward, saying a silent prayer that they’re both okay, even if the road to recovery isn’t over just yet. “But we didn’t.” Judd points out.

“You’re right, Judson Ryder, we didn’t. And maybe I’ve lost sight of that these past few weeks. Lucky I have you to remind me.”

Bringing Grace’s hand up to his lips, he kisses the back of it. “I’ll always be here to remind you.” Grace hums, and Judd’s brow raises a bit. “What’s that about?”

“I was just thinking about that conversation we were having on the way to your daddy’s.” Judd makes a sound then, but nods his head. “Did you mean it?”

“That I want to have some little mini Graces runnin’ around here?” Judd chuckles, his heart soaring with fondness. “Yeah, I’ve never meant anything as much, well except when I was finally able to tell you how badly I wanted to marry you.”

Those days hadn’t been easy for him, keeping to himself how much he’d wanted to make Grace his wife. He’d finally convinced her father that he’d be a good husband to her, that he’d take care of her and protect her, even if her dad had stood firm in the mindset that he wasn’t good enough for Grace. Judd tries to ignore the way that thinking about that now makes him feel, with how Grace’s dad had caused so much hurt in their family not all that long ago.

Grace settles back against the pillows, turning her head to look at him. “I do love the idea of having a little pair of footsteps running around here.”

“Not sure how little their feet are gonna be with me as their daddy.” Judd laughs, shifting onto his side so he can see more easily Grace, without having to turn his head.

“Well since we're both in agreement on this,” Grace says, carefully angling her body toward Judd, dropping a hand to rest against his stomach and dragging her nails over the material of his shirt. She lets her hand rest there for a few moments as her fingers move idly, before palming over the front of his jeans.

Judd stiffens immediately, dropping his hand to close around her wrist. “Woah, woah, woah. Grace, you gotta rest, you can’t be exerting yourself. _Hands inside the ride at all times_.”

The laugh that bubbles past Grace’s lips is the lightest sound that he’s heard in a while, somehow making the tightness that he’s been carrying around in his chest ease away. Judd’s fingers remain wrapped around her wrist, although he doesn’t make any other move to stop her.

“Does that mean I’m gonna be doing all the work?” Grace asks, an amused smile brightening her features. “It’d be kinda hard to do this with no hands, but we could try.”

“Wh-I-no—” Judd stammers as Grace drags her hand over his half hard erection, the feeling that courses through him causing Judd to release his hold on her wrist. Leaning his head back against the headboard, he groans as Grace runs her fingertips along the outline of his denim covered dick. “I just don’t want you to overdo it,” he chokes out, the feeling of her hands on him after weeks without is almost too much.

“Judson Ryder, I trust you with my life, and I trust you with this, too,” Grace vows, without a hint of hesitance. Judd knows it's true, she's done nothing but show that trust to him over the years, and it's certainly not any different now. Still, he can’t help but worry that he’s somehow going to hurt her.

Still, he eases himself closer so that Grace doesn’t need to strain herself, his body angled and pressed up against hers. Cradling her cheek, Judd brushes his lips against hers, lightly at first, but slowly building in intensity as desire begins to build in his gut. “Okay,” Judd murmurs breathlessly as he finally pulls back, “but on one condition.”

“Mmm,” Grace hums, moving her lips along Judd’s jaw before sucking lightly at his neck. “What’s that?”

 _Fuck_. It takes a minute for Judd’s brain to come back online as Grace continues to work her hand over his cock, while dragging her teeth against the exposed skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Ah—you, uh, you gotta tell me if anything hurts.”

He feels Grace smile against his neck, before she kisses the sensitive skin there. “I promise,” Grace murmurs, before shifting herself back against the pillows. “You wanna help me out by getting yourself out of those jeans, cowboy?”

Judd unfastens his belt, then his jeans, stripping down like Grace asked him to. This definitely wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he was planning out tonight—not that he’s complaining—he’s just happy to see her coming back around to being her usual self. Once he’s added his shirt to the heap on the floor, he climbs back onto the bed, leaning in to kiss Grace.

“Now let me help you.” Drifting his lips away from hers, Judd kisses a line down to her neck. He helps Grace out of her shirt, continuing to trail his lips down the newly exposed skin, and thumbing over the black cup of her bra until they reach the edge of the lace. “Well, this just isn’t gonna do,” Judd mutters, slipping his thumb between the material and Grace’s skin, drawing a moan out of her as he brushes over her nipple.

Arching her back a little, Grace lifts up a bit for him, allowing Judd to unhook the clasp and remove the bra. Judd wonders for the millionth time how he’s lucky enough to have Grace as his wife. He could spend all night watching her, especially like this.

Grace meets his gaze once she’s settled back against the pillows again and he gives her an impish grin before he moves again. Judd returns to his previous position, kissing along the skin at the swell of her chest. His thumb circles around her other breast before sweeping over the sensitive nub. Grace bites down on her lip, swallowing down a moan as he sucks her nipple into his mouth. At the small moans that she’s making, Judd groans heavily against her skin, feeling his cock throb against the material of Grace’s sweats.

Judd’s teeth tease over the hardened nipple before laving his tongue around it, then takes the time to do the same to her other breast. No matter how badly he wants to fuck her, even after weeks of not being able to, Judd’s determined to take his time and leave her squirming with wanting him just as badly as he wants her.

“Judd,” Grace gasps, slipping her fingers through his hair as she cradles the back of his head. When Judd doesn’t turn his head up to look at her, she tugs at his hair, and he feels a small sting of pain from the pull. “Judd, please.”

Judd shifts up her body a little, bracketing his arms around her as he looks down at her with concern. “You okay, baby?”

“Am I okay?” Grace laughs quietly, her expression soft with fondness. “I swear you’re impossible.”

“Isn’t that one of the things you said you loved about me during our vows? ‘ _You’re an impossible man, Judd Ryder’_ ,” He recites, his tone teasing as he dips down to kiss her lips. One of Grace’s hands settles at his waist, encouraging Judd to grind down against her, trapping his cock between them.

“Please,” Grace repeats her earlier plea, shifting to reach for the lube with her free hand and setting it on the nightstand. “I’ve missed this with you.”

“I’ve missed it, too, but I’m not ready yet.”

Grace gives him a look of disbelief, before reaching down between them for his cock. “You sure _feel_ ready.”

Judd grabs her by the wrist again, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the inside of it tenderly, then proceeds to guide her arm up above her head. “I promise the wait’ll be worth it,” he murmurs against the shell of her ear, pinning her wrist loosely above her head, and Judd feels her shudder beneath him as he sucks at the lobe of her ear.

Taking her silence as her agreement to be patient, Judd releases his hold on her wrist and kisses down her stomach, stopping to help her out of her sweats and panties, pushing them off the edge of the bed. He nearly reminds her to say something if he hurts her, especially her leg that’s still in the air cast, but stops when he catches her gaze. “Judd,” Grace deadpans. “I’m just fine, but you’re not gonna be if you stop what you’re doing to ask me again.”

“You know I like it when you’re bossy.” Judd smirks, then continues to kiss a path down her stomach, stopping to trace his thumbs over her hip bones. Sliding an arm under her good leg, he carefully shifts her closer as her thighs ease apart. “God, baby,” Judd mutters, the musk of Grace’s pussy overwhelming him, making his cock pulse despite being untouched.

Judd’s self control is lost as he moves, surrounding himself with Grace as he laps his tongue over her. With a singular focus on her pleasure, he licks along Grace’s slit, then rolls his tongue tantalizingly slow over her clit. He’s showered by a breathy moan from above, and rewards her as he thrusts his tongue inside her cunt. Judd’s mind on an endless cycle of _Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace_ as her back arches, a surprised gasp slipping past her lips _._

Judd’s tongue swirls over Grace’s clit, easing one finger inside of her and then a second, building a steady rhythm. He sweeps a thumb over the swollen nub, and another sound rattles out of her. _“_ Judd,” she whines, voice pitching higher.

Easing himself back and pulling his fingers out, Judd’s gaze lands on Grace. She’s laid back against the pillows, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open a little, the blissed out expression making it clear to Judd that she was just teetering on the edge, if the break in her voice hadn’t been indication enough. Grace’s eyes flutter open, and Judd can’t help but smile at the lust-blown look in her eyes.

“Are you gonna rest down there all day?”

Judd chuckles at her impatience, cupping a hand over her pussy. “I do quite like it down here.” Grace makes a sound at the contact before she twists her upper body a bit, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and holding it out to Judd. She remains silent although she raises an eyebrow at him, and he can’t help but laugh. “So I take it you’re tired of waiting already? Yes ma’am.”

Then Judd leans forward, kissing her stomach as he takes the bottle of lube from her. He opens the bottle and gets just enough before applying to his dick, stroking it a few times, biting back a groan on the upstroke. Judd settles himself between Grace’s legs and kisses her neck softly.

“Seems like I’m not the only one here that’s worked up,” Grace teases.

Judd tilts his head forward little further, until his lips are pressed against the outside of her ear. “There’s not a moment when we’re together that you’re not getting me worked up, baby.” Judd slides a hand beneath her neck, urging her head to tip back more and display the column of her neck. Judd dips his head forward, mouthing at the skin, and then brushes his thumb over her throat. Grace bucks her hips up a little, pushing against Judd’s cock that’s trapped between them.

Grace has always been enthusiastic, one of the things that he loves the most about having her as a partner, and tonight is no exception to that.

Judd guides Grace’s good leg to hook around his hip as his cock slides into her, his groan muffled as he kisses along her collar bone, then laves his tongue over it. She makes a move like she wants to wrap the casted leg around his other hip so they’d be utterly connected with no space between them, but Judd sets a gentle hand on her hip to still her.

“You’re not gonna hurt yourself for this,” Judd says, lifting his lips away from her skin, leveling her with a heated gaze. “This time you’re going to take what I give you.” He doesn’t give her the chance to say anything, rocking his hips forward until his dick is fully seated inside of her. Judd continues his thrusts, intentionally keeping the movements slow to prove his point.

“Judd,” she whines as he sweeps his thumb over Grace’s clit, her breathing labored.

Judd kisses Grace’s forehead before he stretches above her head, reaching for the wrought iron of the headboard and wrapping his fingers around the cool metal, trying to find better leverage there. “God, Grace, you’re so perfect,” he manages as he rocks into her, one hand resting on her hip. Grace’s hands reach around for his ass, one hand on each cheek as she pulls his hips forward completely, forcing his dick inside of her fully.

Grace moans and Judd can’t help but cock an eyebrow as he releases his hold on her hip, his rhythm stuttering. “This isn’t exactly taking what I give you,” Judd chides, letting out a small yelp when Grace smacks him on the ass.

“Then give me what I need,” Grace coos, and who is Judd to deny her that? “You did always like that I knew what I wanted.”

Judd groans catches low in his throat because, _fuck_ , she’s right. The look on her face is downright sinful, and he knows that he’d give her anything that she wants right now without hesitation. He reaches his other hand forward to grab onto the headboard too, snapping his hips forward harder and more completely than before.

A sound that Judd can only describe as one of approval slips past Grace’s lips, and his stomach coils at the sound, nearly sending him over after weeks of not being able to have this with her. Grace does the only thing that she can and holds on as Judd slams into her pussy, giving her everything that she asked for.

“Fuck,” Judd rasps out, unclenching his fist from around the headboard as the pain tears through his hand from the tightness of his grip. He shakes his hand out before resting it flat against the wall, not easing up on the pace that he’s set.

“Please, Judd,” Grace whimpers as her back arches. Judd eases back a little as he drops a hand down, circling her clit with his thumb as he continues to fuck into her. That small motion sends her over, and she tenses around his cock as she drags her fingernails down Judd’s back. The combination is too much for Judd, any control that he thought he’d had instantly lost, the feeling that’s been growing low in his gut finally cresting over.

It takes a minute for their breathing to settle, and Judd kisses her temple before he gets up and cleans them both. Once they’re sufficiently clean, he helps Grace out of bed, folding back the comforter so they can settle beneath the clean sheets.

Judd shifts in the bed, stretching his arm around Grace until she settles her head against his chest. For the first time in a few weeks, he finally feels like he can breathe, like he’s not somehow at risk of losing the one thing that matters in his life the most. Smiling, he brushes his thumb over her bare shoulder, then tips his head down and kisses her softly.

Grace hums into the kiss, and Judd pulls back just enough to break the kiss, looking down at her. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, because I obviously did,” Grace says as she dances her fingers against Judd’s chest, her laugh light. “But we can’t have you forgetting who’s really in charge.”

“Oh, is that so?” Judd grins as he raises his brow in challenge. “And how exactly are you gonna prove that?”

Lacing their fingers together, Grace pulls Judd into a kiss, licking into his mouth and leaving him breathless.

“Handcuffs,” she answers, and _hell yes_ if that's the case, Grace can be in charge anytime she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't nearly enough Grace/Judd fics out there, drop me an ask on [tumblr](https:/myemergence.tumblr.com/) if there's something you'd like to see.


End file.
